<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] gently, gently... by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827318">[ART] gently, gently...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa'>Ponderosa (ponderosa121)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruises, Fanart, M/M, Men Crying, NSFW Art, Scarification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Just a bit of Bruce getting tenderly feelsfucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] gently, gently...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/gifts">brodinsons (aeon_entwined)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes it pays off to ask "does anyone want to draw ____?" where I can see it...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Other places you can find me on the internet:</p><p>Instagram <a href="https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/">@KimKuzuri</a> for art/wips/process videos.<br/>Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/">@ponderosa121</a> for yelling about things and art.<br/>Tumblr as <a href="https://ponderosa121.tumblr.com/">ponderosa121</a> and Discord as ponderosa#1249.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997823">Delectable</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy">BatsAreFluffy</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>